The Werewolf with the Metal Earring
by Azrael's Addiction
Summary: Remus gets an earring as per Sirius' request. RLSB


**The Werewolf with the Metal Earring**

**

* * *

**

Remus turned his head from side to side and frowned. He batted his hair into his eyes, then pushed it behind his ears. He tilted his chin upwards then moved it to the side. He sighed. "Sirius, this is ridiculous."

Sirius came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Remus' hips. "No, it's sexy."

Remus clicked his tongue behind his teeth. "On you, maybe. On me, it just looks out of place."

"Well, baby, if you'd just wear those trousers I got you—"

"No."

"Or maybe that shirt—"

"No."

"The dog collar was ni—"

"No."

"And I quite liked the leather—"

"No!"

"—jacket." Sirius grinned at their reflection in the mirror, eyes focusing on Remus'. They were large, amber eyes flecked with the smallest tints of dark mahogany and yellow. Remus rolled his eyes, forcing Sirius to shift his gaze, and returned to his assessment.

They were beautiful eyes, in Sirius' opinion, but critical. His mouth gave a jerk as if he wasn't appreciating what he saw. Remus' gaze flickered over to Sirius and what he was—or wasn't—wearing. The pupils blew out.

Remus groaned and pulled away from Sirius. "This is so silly; I'm getting rid of it." His hand went up to make good on the threat, but Sirius was faster.

The tapered fingers wrapped around Remus' wrist and pulled it back down. "I _like_ it, Moony."

Remus laughed. "You've had your lark, now let me just—"

"No."

"But Sirius I—"

"No."

"No one will—"

"No! For Merlin's sake, Moony!" Sirius wrapped himself around Remus again so that their noses were nearly touching. "It looks damn sexy on you."

Remus attempted to cross his arms, but found there wasn't enough space between them. He settled for glaring pointedly. "It's a piece of metal speared through the flesh of my earlobe. How sexy could it be?"

Sirius leaned forward to his mouth was grazing the said piece of metal. "Makes me think of something else I'd like to spear through your flesh."

Under his mouth, Sirius could feel the heat of Remus' blush. His lips quirked into a smile and he slid his tongue along the shell of Remus' ear. Remus shivered in his arms and then flat out convulsed when the tip of Sirius' tongue nudged the earring.

"I—I still don't see how you find it s-so appealing."

Sirius chuckled; perhaps his favourite thing about sex with Remus was the stuttering gasps and guttural moans. It was almost as big a stimulant as touch.

Almost.

"Oh really? And how could I _possibly_ prove such a thing to you."

He could feel the undulation of Remus' throat as he swallowed hard. It drove him fucking crazy. Sirius released Remus' wrist now that it posed no immediate threat and slid it between their bodies as the other hand came behind Remus' neck. Trapped.

The hand slid between Remus' not-so-reluctant-but-still-maddeningly-coy legs.

"Hm, without any guidance I'm not sure I can conduct such a careful explanation in the bathroom."

"You have the a-annoying tendency—stop that!—to k-keep your voice steady no m-matter what."

Sirius bit Remus' earring and used it to pull the entire earlobe into his mouth.

"Not that I'm-m complaining!"

Sirius laughed, threw back his head and laughed. In that time, Remus leaned forward and nibbled at the column of Sirius' neck. The laughter stopped dead and Remus was lifted and shoved against the tile wall of their shower.

He ripped off Remus' wooly jumper and threw it into the sink. Practised fingers dipped in and out of the buttons of Remus' oxford shirt as equally eager hands pressed against the toned flesh of Sirius' abdomen. Sirius didn't bother with Remus' ill-fitted trousers and simply yanked them off his lover's hips.

Sirius looked up at Remus and smirked. He was now completely naked save the leather bracelet Sirius had given him as a Christmas present. "Not wearing any pants are we?"

Remus blushed. "It was your turn to do the laundry."

"I'm not complaining." Sirius pulled down his own trousers and pants (he did not mind wearing the same pair twice in a row). He stepped back and grinned.

Remus was leaning against their shower wall, panting and flushing as if it were his first time. The lecherous glint in his eyes suggested otherwise.

Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Should I charge for the show, or will you pay me in…favours?"

And that mouth. Remus had a mouth on him.

Sirius bit Remus' nose playfully and dropped to his knees. Remus glared down at him and tried to back away, but was stopped by the shower wall. Sirius' hands shot out and pinned his hips into place.

"Don't you dare…"

Sirius grinned and pressed his tongue along the underside of Remus' cock. He then pulled the whole thing into his mouth in one, tight suck. His throat constricted and his chest convulsed as he held down a cough.

And while Remus tried to hold down something else.

Sirius sucked harder until his nose was nestled in the gentle concave of Remus' hips. He breathed heavily through his nose which caused Remus to gasp at the brush of air. Remus tried to wriggled away, but Sirius splayed his fingers over Remus' hipbones and then around to grasp his arse.

He pulled Remus even closer if that was possible.

"S-Sirius, s-stop that…r-right n-now…oh god right there…"

Sirius gave one last definitive swirl with his tongue and pulled away—still sucking hard as he separated from Remus.

Flushed and breathing heavily, Sirius stood to match Remus face-to-face. Remus made a jerk, as if to reciprocate, but Sirius held him firmly to him. Remus gave a look of reproach.

"Ah Remus," Sirius laughed, "Always trying to give as good as you get." He kissed Remus' nose and it crinkled under his assault. "When will you realize that giving you is getting?"

Remus coughed in a way that suggested he was embarrassed. "You never let me give you head."

"That's because you hate it."

"But you like it."

"Not as much as you hate it." Sirius kissed Remus' nose again. This time, Remus nipped at his chin and gave a sudden buck with his hips. "Holy _fuck_."

Sirius blindly threw out a hand to keep his knees from giving out. He caught the knob of the shower and hot water sprayed over them, Remus getting the worst of it.

Remus yelped in surprise, glaring at Sirius when he laughed. Nose scrunched up, he pushed his wet hair from his face. The motion caused him to expose his earring again and Sirius growled. Little rivulets of water streamed down his skin and around the bob of metal and Sirius just_ lost it._

He smashed his lips against Remus' in a frenzy, desperate to kiss every single part of this boy. He ground their hips together until he forgot where he ended and Remus began. A low growl resounded in Remus' chest, but Sirius felt it before he heard it. He ate up the feral sound and then kept it as his own.

"God, Remus," Sirius said against his lover's mouth. His own lips' movement forced Remus' to slide along with him. Hot water pounded against Sirius' back, but—Merlin, if it could only get _hotter. _"Harder."

Sirius felt Remus' smile against his mouth and a slow flex of the hips followed. Sirius groaned and leaned heavily against Remus until they were both flat against the tile. Sirius moved his mouth away from Remus', desperate to find breath. He pushed his lips against the shell of Remus' ear and felt the little knob of metal there.

Another flex and then a solid, exaggerated, and languid roll of the hips. Sirius whimpered and tried to coax Remus into a faster speed.

But Remus' hands held Sirius' hips tightly and spun him closer and closer until…

Sirius broke. He bit down around the earring. Hard. He thrust his hips even harder and up until Remus followed him and they sunk to the shower floor together. The shower water rinsed away the mess.

When Sirius' bone structure regenerated and Remus reached up to turn off the tap, Sirius was staring at the earring again.

Remus quirked a smile. "What, Padfoot?"

"I was just thinking…what would the sex be like if you got a tattoo?"

* * *

_Author's Note: This has been rotting in my computer for a solid two weeks now and it was just tonight that I had the courage to finish it. Funny, no matter how confident I am having sex, I can never seem to muster the courage to actually write it._

_Alright, so I've discovered that quitting smoking is a lot easier if you have some other oral fixation...and I don't mean chewing gum._

_Thank you for reading!  
_


End file.
